La boda
by CerisierJin
Summary: La vida asesina de Irina Jelavic dio un giro de 180 grados cuando, de la nada, a Karasuma se lo ocurrió proponerle matrimonio. Obviamente no iba a quedarse con las ganas, sin embargo, nunca imaginó los inconvenientes que vendrían al comprometerse con un japonés tan tradicional como lo es él. Y además su familia…
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu y sus personajes son propiedad de Yusei Matsui._

.

* * *

 **Oficina del Ministerio de Defensa de Japón. 20 de marzo**

.

―¿Y bien?

―Revisé los documentos que trajiste, y al parecer todo está perfecto…, a excepción de una cosa ―dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre una carpeta amarilla en su escritorio.

Karasuma permaneció impertérrito, observando desde su sitio al hombre frente a él. Sabía a qué se refería con " _una cosa_ " y que probablemente dificultaría un poco su cometido.

―No puedo contratar a un extranjero así como así. Y más con una visa próxima a vencer. En situaciones normales, debió renovar hace mínimo tres meses, pero dado que era una emergencia creo que tampoco hubiera funcionado.

Habló con voz firme el jefe de Karasuma. Era verdad todo lo que decía, el tipo no era un déspota o un malvado que rechazara un favor a uno de sus mejores agentes, es más, hasta había tenido la osadía de pedírselo personalmente, sin sofisterías ni nada, y él había correspondido de la mejor manera. Ellos llevaban varios años de conocerse y existía cierta confianza, en materia de trabajo por supuesto.

El jefe sabía que siempre podía contar con Karasuma para cualquier misión que pareciera imposible, y él, al ser totalmente dedicado y eficiente en su puesto de trabajo, podría pedir indemnizaciones en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía. Por eso, le había parecido extraño cuando llegó de la nada con documentos personales de una mujer que, al revisar su identificación, la reconoció como una asesina contratada hace un año atrás.

Karasuma agachó la mirada, algo dentro de él se removía, pero no mostraba ningún cambio de expresión o signo de intranquilidad a su interlocutor. Analizando la situación, pensó en la única opción que le quedaba, pero que no creyó tener que develar.

―¿Está seguro? ¿No podría haber una excepción? ―intentó una última vez―. Ella sirvió al gobierno y fue un factor clave en la eliminación del objetivo que amenazaba la tierra.

―Sí, y estoy consciente de ello ―dijo―. Verás, el problema es que ella no puede residir aquí y empezar a trabajar de un día para otro. Como la visa proporcionada por el gobierno vencerá en un mes, tendrá que irse por aunque sea seis meses, y realizar el trámite en su propio país; eso o ingresar a Japón nuevamente con visa de turista. Después, y tomando en cuenta lo que dices, reconsideraremos esta oferta para ver si su incorporación puede resultar útil; pero, aún con esas facilidades, no puedo garantizarte nada. Al no ser ella japonesa, no posee los mismos beneficios, y no sería justo para los otros empleados.

―Pero…―rayos, debería decirlo, pero no sabía cómo―, de acuerdo, yo entiendo lo que me está diciendo, y… ¿si yo le dijera que de ahora en adelante ella debe, obligatoriamente, quedarse en Japón?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―el mayor se recargó en su silla y, tomando una mejor postura, escuchó con atención el argumento de Karasuma.

―Ella… se convertirá en mi esposa.

―¿Qué? ―la pregunta salió abruptamente de su boca.

—Ella será mi esposa.

—Qué.

Al parecer había oído bien, pero no podía creerlo. ¿Karasuma? ¿ÉL? ¿Casado? ¡Y vaya con quién! No se le habría ocurrido ni por un segundo. Sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Karasuma suspiró debido a la cara de shock que tenía su acompañante.

―Nos vamos a casar, y mi plan es llevarla a vivir conmigo a partir de abril. Por lo tanto, creo que mi petición ahora es inapelable. ―habló firme y muy seguro de sí mismo.

El señor seguía impactado. La verdad no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le parecía tan extraño. La mujer era preciosa y habían convivido casi por un año. Lo normal sería que terminaran teniendo una relación, o como mínimo una aventura. Pero nunca imaginó que llegarían al matrimonio.

―¿La embarazaste? ―otra pregunta salió disparada.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

―Oh, bueno… entonces debo decir que me sorprendes, Karasuma. Serás de los pocos empleados en el Ministerio que se casan antes de los 30.

El jefe rio, y la cara de Karasuma ardía. ¿Cómo podría pensar que él embarazó a Irina? ¿Y que se casaban solo por eso? ¡Por Dios! Como si no lo conociera.

―Y ahora, reconsiderando la situación y tomando en cuenta su futuro matrimonio contigo, ella obtendrá derechos que aumentan un 80 % que pueda laborar para el gobierno de este país.

―¿Qué pasa con el otro 20 %?

―Oh, ella ya tenía el 10 % con tu recomendación.

El ex maestro frunció el ceño ¿solo un 10 %?

―Solo debo revisar su curriculum, hablaré con alguien y listo, no te preocupes. ―el mayor le sonrió a Karasuma, como estando feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir y, quizá, porque obtendrían un buen integrante que reforzaría las fuerzas de defensa japonesas.

―Pero, ella era una asesina a sueldo, ¿dónde obtener un curriculum?

―Mmmm, entonces bastará con demostrar su repertorio de habilidades. Recuerdo que escuché rumores de que era experta en técnicas de seducción e infiltración, lo que la hace candidata perfecta para el Departamento de Inteligencia.

―Sí, es lo que yo también había pensado.

―Con una carta del asesino Lovro será suficiente. ¿Ya que él era su jefe, no? Solo necesitamos su recomendación.

―Sí. ―Karasuma suspiró satisfecho, al final sí fue fácil. Pero aun así llevaba un amargo sabor de boca―. Una cosa más, Inteligencia no investigará su pasado ¿cierto? ―preguntó con cautela, solo para asegurarse.

―Sabes que no.

―Entonces, con eso esclarecido, me retiro. Muchas gracias por su atención.

―De nada, hubiera sido más sencillo si hubieras dicho todo desde el principio.

―Era algo que quería mantener en privado ―dijo con el cuerpo algo tenso.

―Te comprendo, no cualquiera se atreve a casarse con una extranjera. Y, con todo respeto hacia ti, una tan hermosa como lo es ella. Tienes buenos gustos Karasuma. ―su jefe le guiñó un ojo y se rio con eso último. Él no se perturbó, pues tampoco le molestó ni se le hizo raro que halagaran a Irina, ella estaría encantada de eso. Aunque él por ser su futuro esposo ¿no debería molestarle? No quiso pensar en ello ni en sus futuras responsabilidades de casado, por ahora.

―Gracias por su comprensión. Hasta mañana ―caminó en dirección a la puerta.

―Karasuma ―le llamó de nuevo, él volteó―. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Sintiéndose irritado, salió de la oficina sin decir una palabra más.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu y sus personajes son propiedad de Yusei Matsui._

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de la rubia, consiguiendo que por fin pusiera un pie fuera de la cama.

En la semana transcurrida anteriormente no había hecho nada más que holgazanear, cosa extraña en ella que estaba llena de vida y que además adoraba salir de compras. Ni siquiera había asistido a la graduación formal de sus alumnos. Pero después de noches de vigilia, en las cuales ayudó, acompañó y siguió a Karasuma a todas partes, con el objetivo de proteger a los mocosos de la clase E para que pudieran, por lo menos, ser ellos quienes asesinaran a su querido maestro-pulpo, había quedado completamente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Era tal el cansancio que, inmediatamente después de que los chicos partieran a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa para la ceremonia, ella había sido muy amablemente dejada en su casa por el profesor, y prácticamente había caído muerta en su cama. Solo fue consciente de su situación cuando despertó la noche del día siguiente en ropa interior, el cuarto completamente a oscuras, su celular al 2 % de batería y 10 llamadas perdidas en él. Estuvo completamente desorientada, ni siquiera supo cómo demonios entró a su departamento.

Los recuerdos poco a poco volvían a su mente, dándole una pequeña pista. Pero, a punto de dar en el clavo, recordó otra cosa que fue como una chispa que le iluminó el rostro. _¡El libro!_

Retornó dos pasos, casi volviendo a caer en la desordenada cama, pero evitándolo de una manera hábil. Irina palpaba las sabanas como buscando algo, y cuando lo encontró lo abrazó con cariño hacia su pecho, sonrió, para después colocarlo en un cajón de su mesa de noche.

El objeto en cuestión, era un pequeño libro que el octópodo maestro había dejado especialmente para ella.

Hecho y personalizado, más bien. Así como los alumnos habían obtenido gruesos detalles atestados de infinitas fotos, recuerdos, sentimientos, consejos y demás, para ella había escrito tips para su futura vida en Japón. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía el pulpo? Pues eso ella no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo le agradecía internamente. El dichoso libro también contenía fotos y remembranzas de ella con Karasuma, detalles muy simples pero con un gran valor emocional para ella.

Era extraño. No creyó haberle llegado a tomar tanto cariño a ese tipo que tantos problemas les había causado. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, desvelada, llorosa, y sin comer, todo por las ganas de terminar ese tan preciado detalle.

Y lo había acabado. Para posteriormente culminar en una depresión aún mayor que la desencadenada el 13 de marzo.

Esa noche había sido completamente agotadora. Recordaba ciertas situaciones incómodas así como otras agradables. Pero las que ganaban por mucho espacio en su memoria, eran esos últimos momentos que había visto vivo al que todos apodaban _Koro-sensei._

El agridulce recuerdo aún se reproducía nítidamente en su cabeza, como si fuera un video grabado en calidad altísima por su cerebro. Nunca lo olvidaría, y lamentablemente, lo único que quedaba era hacer catarsis.

Irina suspiró al oír ahora el estridente timbre, y se apresuró en ponerse las pantuflas, pues nunca se le hizo un hábito descalzarse ni en su casa. La persona de fuera debía de estar sumamente desesperada para recurrir a ambas opciones al llamar. Eso o ella continuaba ofuscada debido al sueño, como para no haberse percatado del primero.

Caminó con pasos lentos y pesados hacia la sala de estar, preguntándose quién sería el individuo que esperaba del otro lado. Pensó en Karasuma, pero también imaginó que podía ser algún otro enviado del gobierno. Se tensó de inmediato sabiendo lo que eso significaba, pues el hombre con quien recientemente se había comprometido no daba señales de vida desde el 18 de marzo.

Por poco y se altera, pero al final decidió que era mejor guardar la calma. Aún restaba un mes con el cual podría escudarse si llegaban alegando sacarla para siempre de Japón.

—Por fin te dignas a abrir, ¿qué te retrasó? —la voz masculina llegó a sus oídos apenas tiró de la puerta, para posteriormente toparse de frente con un muy ceñudo Karasuma.

—¿eh?… —procesó rápidamente el diálogo—. No fue mi intención, aún estaba dormida.

—¿¡Tan tarde!? —esa exclamación fue como un balde de agua fría que terminó por despabilarla.

—Sí… Karasuma —dijo con voz suave—, aún siento cierta melancolía, dolor y tristeza por lo sucedido esa noche —se abrazó a sí misma buscando consolarse. Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero le añadía cierto dramatismo para ver cómo reaccionaba el exprofesor.

—Eres una idiota.

La rubia mujer quedó petrificada por la respuesta tan seca. No entendía qué cosa había hecho mal como para que la insultara tan calmadamente. De pronto, el hombre desapareció la distancia que los separaba, causando que ella pegara un brinco hacia atrás y topara sus tobillos contra el diminuto escalón del genkan. Irina se ilusionó a la velocidad de un rayo, y sin meditarlo dos veces, cerró sus azules ojos esperando… esperando… ¿qué esperaba? Al abrirlos de nuevo, Karasuma había desaparecido.

—¿Qué haces?

Giró la cabeza lentamente, con miedo, para encontrarse con un sobrio Karasuma sentado en el espacioso sofá de cuero que ostentaba la sala de su departamento. Al parecer se había autoinvitado a pasar.

—Na-nada —articuló. Presurosa se encaminó a su lado, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Había malinterpretado sus intenciones, de nuevo.

Se sentó a su lado izquierdo, esperando no ser cuestionada por su pequeño desliz. Sin embargo el hombre no dijo nada. Al observarlo por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Karasuma había adoptado una posición bastante relajada, con su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Parecía pensar, pero sobre todo, se veía cansado. Frustrado, agotado. Como si alguno de sus planes hubiese resultado un fracaso.

Irina se preguntaba si eso realmente había pasado, puesto que, debido a su repentino aislamiento, ella no se había enterado de absolutamente nada.

—Hoy hablé con mi jefe.

Se tensó de inmediato, conteniendo el aliento al saber lo que eso significaba. No pudo reprimir sus deseos de tomar un mechón de su rubio cabello y enroscarlo nerviosamente entre sus dedos.

—En serio, wo y… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Logramos llegar a un mutuo acuerdo —pronunció sin moverse—. Además no tienes que preocuparte por que intenten desterrarte del país.

—Pero ¿cómo?, Es decir ¿qué ocurrió? —alegó queriendo informarse de todo—. ¿No tuviste dificultades? ¿Arreglaste todo el papeleo? ¿y el trabajo? ¿por qu-

—Haces muchas preguntas —la cortó en seco y, ahora sí, desperezándose de su posición, clavó su mirada oscura directamente en ella.

Irina se congeló de inmediato, frenando así su lengua junto a la siguiente pregunta que iba a formular. Lo menos que quería ahora era irritar a Karasuma más de lo que ya lo tenía el trabajo, el tema de los mocosos, y ahora, su propio asunto de legalización.

—Lo siento, Karasuma. Yo solo… quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para concluir lo más rápido posible este proceso —habló después de unos segundos, recuperando el aliento y consiguiendo relajarse, puesto que Karasuma le lanzaba miradas de reproche.

—Lo sé. Pero entiende que por el momento lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar —volvió a su anterior postura—. Antes de arreglar tu ingreso al ministerio, primero debemos fijar tu residencia y debido a que estamos en Japón, yo seré el que se hará cargo de todos los asuntos relacionados con la ley.

La rubia asintió, no sin antes fruncir levemente los labios. Ella también podría ser útil. Dominaba perfectamente el japonés, así como muchos otros idiomas, podía desenvolverse fácilmente con cualquier autoridad que se le plantara enfrente, ella no era una inútil en la sociedad japonesa.

—No te confundas, Irina —soltó de nuevo con voz dura—. Si fueras tú la que realizara todos los trámites, lo más probable es que te comerían viva.

La susodicha frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo del todo las palabras de Karasuma.

—Japón es un país donde el beneficio de su propia gente es prioridad en todos los ámbitos —impasible se cruzó de brazos, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Ellos no tomarían muy en cuenta la petición de una simple extranjera como tú. Aunque anteriormente hayas ayudado a subyugar aquello que amenazaba la tierra.

»Además, y por si no lo recuerdas, tu pase de ingreso a Japón fue otorgado directamente por el ministerio y respaldado por el gobierno.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —interrogó.

—Significa que tu tiempo de renovación debe de ser con ellos, pero, como el objetivo se cumplió, ya no tienen motivo ni razón para hacerlo. Por lo que solo restaría hacerlo en las oficinas públicas de migración. Sin embargo, la situación se complicaría…

Con mala cara, pero asintió. —Entiendo.

—Bien, no hay más que decir —el hombre, por segunda vez, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, esperando obtener un breve momento de serenidad y dejar los problemas de lado; además de no pensar en los _dramas_ por los que seguramente pasaría más adelante.

Irina no pronunció ninguna otra palabra, reclamo o pregunta y entre ambos se instaló un silencio profundo. Al final de cuentas había comprendido lo dicho por Karasuma, ella quería ser parte, pero él le decía que lo mejor era retroceder. Y pensándolo bien ¿qué podía hacer ella? No tenía contactos con nadie más que con el propio Karasuma, y Lovro, pero él nada tenía que ver en el asunto. Aun así, presentía que sería de ayuda más adelante.

—Hmp.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Irina salió de su ensimismamiento, percatándose de un gesto frustrado que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del hombre. De seguro había estado emitiendo gestos y ruiditos de fastidio sin querer. Sintió un poco de miedo por ser la causante de romper la bonita y recién creada atmosfera de paz.

—Nada. ¿Te encuentras mal, Karasuma? —le atacó con otra pregunta. Aunque el interés por saber qué rayos lo tenía en ese estado era genuino.

—Un poco, sí —se notaba a leguas que había dudado antes de soltar esa respuesta—. Son solo secuelas de aquella agitada noche. Después de que te marchaste, y concluyera la ceremonia de graduación, diversos medios intentaron acercarse a los niños con el afán de obtener información.

—Supongo que evitaste a toda costa que eso sucediera.

—Por su puesto. No iba a permitir que después de todo por lo que pasaron, esos infelices los abrumaran de esa manera —apretó los puños evocando ese momento—. Y obviamente tampoco era factible arriesgarnos a que revelaran mayores detalles relacionados con la misión, aunque esta ya haya terminado.

Irina se sorprendió por su última declaración. Comprendía absolutamente la posición en la que se encontraba Karasuma, sabía que era serio y prácticamente de nulos sentimientos, pero conforme el paso de los meses se percató de que cierto afecto por los niños comenzó a nacer en él. Por eso, cuando éste se negó rotundamente a ayudarlos la noche en que fueron secuestrados, ella quedó arduamente decepcionada. Para después darse cuenta de que todo era parte de una fachada. Aun así no se acostumbraba a la manera de hablar de Karasuma, y cómo éste podía decir cosas tan insensibles de esa manera tan relajada.

—Ya veo.

—Después de que la situación se apaciguó un poco, se llevó a cabo una reunión para hacer entrega de la recompensa, lo cual, para mi completa incredulidad, fue rechazada por casi todos los muchachos —Irina lo escuchaba atónita—. Como había quienes se oponían, se llegó a otro acuerdo: al final, se quedaron con un porcentaje mínimo del dinero, destinado especialmente para sus estudios universitarios, con otra parte realizaron una compra entre todos, hicieron un par de donaciones y el resto fue regresada al gobierno.

La rubia estaba atenta a cada palabra que salía por la boca masculina, ese día Karasuma verdaderamente andaba muy parlanchín.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que compraron? —preguntó con curiosidad, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, y quedando más cerca de él. Notó en su semblante de pasividad una diminuta chispa de duda.

—No lo sé.

—Ah.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, al parecer la conversación había terminado. Karasuma continuaba muy cómodo en el mullido sofá que Irina no quería molestarlo. No debía, pero, lamentablemente su curiosidad era mucho más grande. Además de que era una duda que la venía embargando desde ya tiempo atrás. Algo que nadie había mencionado, un tema que no se habían dignado a hablar, discutir, o si quiera ponerse de acuerdo en su planeación.

—Karasuma.

El hombre volvió a girar la mirada en su dirección, un poco hastiado debido a que era ya la cuarta vez que la mujer lo interrumpía en su ínfimo momento de sosiego.

—Qué.

— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza en publicar este capítulo, son las consecuencias de ser una estudiante foránea. Verán: a principio de año me mudé a otra casa, donde tristemente no tenía internet y tampoco podía conectarme al de ningún vecino:( mi salvación era el internet de la escuela, pero lamentablemente hubo problemas grandes en mi facultad y nos vimos obligados a tomar clases extramuros. En ese lugar tampoco teníamos internet y de pilón me quedaba más lejos D: Por lo que para mi fue imposible actualizar, pero no escribir, aunque admito que solo salían unas 200 palabras por noche, y eso que no lo hacía todos los días. Ahora ya tengo internet en mi casa, así que no se preocupen(?)_

 _En fin, ya quedó el capítulo, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Y pues solo resta decir que estoy de vacaciones! (yey) pero con un montón de tarea... (buuuu!:c) igual eso no me impedirá escribir lo que sigue (muajaja). Cosa que ya tengo planeada, será corta, pero era eso o este capítulo hubiera tardado más. Aunque igual quedó más largo de lo que tenía planeado..._

 _Bueno ya, no los entretengo más. Muchas gracias a **Miyu Ackerman** , **sheblunar** y **SombraS** por sus reviews, y también a los que ponen en Fav y follow! cualquier duda, reclamo, si tienen algo que no hayan entendido e incluso algún error mío, pueden enviarme un mensaje con toda confianza. _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
